Aiko Ichinose My Story
by ShanaSeppo
Summary: Enjoy .
1. My PaSt AnD xAnXuS

_10 years before.._

"Papa!!" I cried running around searching for my parents."Mama!!!" The heat of the fire was completely uncomfortable,making my strength weaken through every step."Where are you..?" I cried before my world turned completely black.

I woke up and found myself in a hospital room,my sight was blurry but I was able to see an old man sitting beside me."..Who's..there?" I said quietly."Ah,you're awake" the man was a stranger but he had a friendly smile..so I trusted him and felt safe.

I fell asleep.._yet again_.

The next day I woke up,I found myself in a mansion.I was confused but I didn't move,I wasn't tired but the comfort of this bed was just too soothing for me.I saw a figure beside me,it wasn't the old man I saw before."Hey,kid you awake?" his voice was harsh but I could tell he was worried.I didn't say anything I just smiled answering his question."Good" he said and left.

A few minutes later the old man smile grew wider."How are you feeling?" he asked."I'm fine," I said and barely stood up with the strength I old man took my hand and took me to the garden outside the mansion,and we ate there.I still didn't know who he was but as I said he seemed we were eating I saw the same person looking at us through the was glaring at us,his eyes filled with anger and _lonliness_ I didn't want him to feel that way."Excuse me," I stood up and went inside the house.I went in the same room he was in,but I stayed by the door,because I didn't know what to call him if I talk to him."Xanxus sama!! You have to sign these papers!" a person yelled.

"_Xanxus..san.._" I whispered to myself.

When the person left with the papers,I took a deep breath and went in the room."Hello Xanxus san," I said with a smile."What do you want?And how do you know my name?" he said with the same harsh voice this time more annoyed than looked like he wanted me out of his sight,but I didn't care because _I don't want him to feel lonely_.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you..I know your name because that person called you that."

He kept quiet.

I wanted to break the silence."Hey can you tell me who's that old man outside?" I asked politely.

"You mean you were with him all this time and you didn't know him? He's the 9th Vongola Boss," he said with a smirk.

"....Vongola..?" I was confused. "What's that?"

"Tch, idiot, Vongola is a mafia family" he said with pride.

"..Mafia.." I said with word itself sounded powerful.I heard about them from Papa they were made up of groups of people aka "families" all they did was kill people,but after meeting the old man,I could never believe what Papa said.

We spent days together...weeks..and _years_.

I met new people Bel,Squalo,Marmon,Lussria,and another man but I keep forgetting his name.

Xanxus san said that they were in a group called _Varia_.

I didn't care how much people hated and loathed them._They're still my family_.


	2. JaPaN

I found out that Xanxus san found out that he wasn't the real son of the got so mad and his lonliness grew _bigger_.

I was worried.

Sadly,I was taken away to live with my aunt in Japan.

That was the last time I saw them.

_**Goodbye.**_

_8 years later.._

I started fitting in here in 's my first day to join the Namimori Highschool.

I'm panicking.

My memories of when I was in Italy were nothing but a blurry image now.

I took a deep breath and went through the gates of the school,it didn't seem that-

"Ow!" I fell.

I looked up and saw the most handsomest guy in the whole eyes widened with amazement.

"If you do that again.._I'll bite you to death_." he said in a cold toned voice and walked away.

I stared at him until he went in the building.

".......wait **WHAT**?" I said me to death? What's that supposed to mean?

I noticed everyone staring at me.I stood up and ran inside the building bell rang everyone rushed to class._Of course,not me._

I was standing in the middle of the hallway searching for the class I'm supposed to be in.I might be able to find it..but with my luck today I don't think so.I sighed and turned around and saw the sign of the class.

I felt relieved and we-

Wait a minute...this door..doesn't have a handle! I was panicking again.

"Slide it open," I heard a voice fly by me.

I turned to see who it was,an it was the same handsome man...._my prince_..

I wanted to thank him but he already left.

I slid open the door and went in.

"G..goodmorning" I said to the teacher.

"Ah,good morning," he said then turned to face the class, "Class,this is the new transfer student from Kokuyo Highschool," then he turned to face me "Please introduce yourself."


End file.
